


Date Night

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, One Shot, Other, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: When on a date with Kira, you run into some other Pack members.
Relationships: Kira Yukimura/Reader, Kira Yukimura/You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 3





	Date Night

You took a deep breath, gripping the picnic basket in your hand tighter, before finally ringing the doorbell with your unoccupied hand. 

After a few moments, the door opened, but it wasn’t your date as you had been expecting. Instead, it was Kira’s dad, who also happened to be your history teacher. 

“Oh, hello, Mr. Yukimura,” you greeted. 

He gave you a slight nod. 

“I️ see you’re going out with my daughter instead of studying for the big test on Monday,” he replied. 

At that remark, your eyes went wide and you froze completely. You didn’t even know there was a test. 

At your reaction, he began laughing, causing you to join in awkwardly and half-heartedly before shaking your head. 

“So there isn’t a test, right?” you asked, still anxious. 

“No,” he clarified. 

It was then that Kira approached you, dismissing her dad. 

“I️’m sorry about him,” she apologized after closing the door. 

You did a dismissive hand gesture. 

“It’s fine,” you said. “You ready?” 

She nodded before grabbing your hand in hers, and the two of you walked to the park together. 

When you there, you laid out the picnic blanket and put the basket on top of it, beginning to set up with Kira’s help. However, you two had barely started before you heard someone in the distance. 

“Hey, Kira! [Y/N]!” 

You swiftly looked up to see Liam waving at you. He was there with Mason. 

He began to jog up to the two of you, causing Mason to glare at him before following. 

Things were still new between the two of you, so you hadn’t actually told anyone in the Pack yet that you and Kira were dating. It just didn’t feel like the time to make that announcement had come quite yet. 

“What are you two up to?” Liam asked. 

“Just on a picnic,” you said, gesturing toward to the blanket and basket, hoping Liam would take the hint. 

He nodded. 

“Oh cool! Got any extra food? I’m starving,” he said. 

You and Kira both looked at each other before looking back at Liam. It was actually Mason who spoke next. 

“Maybe we should uh...let Kira and [Y/N] spend some time together. You know. Alone,” he explained. 

Liam blinked and furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion. 

“Why do I️ feel like there’s something going on that I don't know about?” he asked. 

Kira sighed. 

“Because we’re on a date, Liam!” she blurted, her face turning red. 

Liam’s eyes widened and his mouth opened. 

“Oh...” he said. 

“Yeah...” you replied awkwardly. “We were gonna tell you guys, it’s just all kinda new so, you know.” 

Liam nodded in newfound understanding, but then once again had a puzzled look on his face as he looked directly at you. 

“But I️ thought you were into guys?” he asked curiously. 

You nodded. 

“I️ am. And girls. And everyone else. I’m pan,” you explained. “It’s when you like all genders.” 

Liam nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Mason suggested that the two of them go and get something to eat and then the two of them left. 

When they were gone, you and Kira just looked at each other for a while before you both burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, that’s definitely not I️ planned this date going,” you admitted. “But you’re cute when you get all flustered like that.” 

Kira turned away slightly as her face began to turn beet red. She shook her head slightly. 

You smirked at her, placing a hand on her cheek. 

“So, now that they’re gone...where were we?”


End file.
